


Hitchhiking

by Ashersleftboob



Category: Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Character, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 12:20:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29874570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashersleftboob/pseuds/Ashersleftboob
Summary: Im really bad at writing descriptions but its basically just a lawrusso fanfiction enjoy ig bestie
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Kudos: 11





	Hitchhiking

•3rd persons pov•

Johnny ran into his room. He came 2nd place in the all valley karate competitions which is fine but, his sensei, kreese, was not happy. He was so angry. So angry in fact that he choked Johnny. Johnny probably would've died if it wasnt for Mr Miyagi. Then again it was also Mr Miyagi's fault. He was the one who taught that stupid prick daniel karate. Could've also been Daniel's fault for being a damn good student. Who knows who's fault it was. Could've been johnnys, he beat up daniel almost every day basically encouraging him to start karate. All Johnny knew is that his karate career was over. All that mattered was that Johnny almost died. When he got home he didnt even bother to talk to Sid, he would've been no help, he would probably have yelled at Johnny again for not being good enough and always coming second place and never first.

Johnny sat up. He had finally decided it was Daniels fault. Daniel had started the fight at the beach. Johnny sighed and went downstairs, greeted by his step dad Sid. "Hi Sid". "Mmh. Heard you came Second at the karate competition." Johnny froze "How did you hear that?" He turned to face Sid who wasn't even looking up from his newspaper. "Kreese called, said you're not allowed back in the Cobra Kai dojo." Johnny looked at the carpet. He wasnt allowed back in the dojo? Where will he practice now? Johnny shook his head "that has to he wrong." Sid just shrugs and gestures for Johnny to leave, he was clearly bored of this conversation. Johnny just got up and left the house not answering when Sid had yelled asking where he was going. Johnny couldnt answer. He didnt know where he was going.

~ half an hour later ~

Johnny was on the road with a gallon of water some beef jerky and some beer. He brought enough money to last maybe a week. Probably wasnt enough but Johnny didnt care. He was driving looking for anywhere to park and stay the night. It was already getting dark and the traffic was dying down very quickly to the point there was only a few cars beside Johnnys. He had his lights on obviously and was speeding down a unfamiliar road. He hadn't been here. Johnny was looking at the scarily empty road when he sees a boy. Slightly shorter then himself and looks to be about Johnnys age. The boy had his thumb stuck out. Hitchhiking. Johnny stopped the car. He rolled down his window and looked at the boy. You have got to be kidding me. "LaRusso?" Daniel took off the sunglasses he had on. "Johnny Lawrence? No. Please dont tell me thats you" Daniel sighed. "Johnny Lawrence, the one and only" Johnny gave a smirk and did finger guns which just made Daniel roll his eyes. "So where do you need a ride too?" Johnny asks. "You, Johnny Lawrence are gonna give me, Daniel LaRusso, the guy you hate, a lift?" Johnny thought it over. It did seem pretty weird. Johnny smiled slightly "Yes. Now where are you going?" Daniel sighs a little "Home. My car broke about 3 miles back." Johnny looks him up and down. He was a mess. "Mkay, where do you live again?" Daniel jogs to the passenger car door and gets in, telling Johnny his address. "Gosh, thats about 3 hours away. What were you doing?" Johnny asks starting to drive. "I was just driving.." Johnny raises an eyebrow but decides not to ask anymore questions, he might not like the answer. 

~ a few minutes later ~

The car was completely silent. It was awkward since Daniel had beat Johnny up only yesterday. "Look dude im sorry you didnt win." Johnny looks at him and raises an eyebrow "its not a big dead honestly" Daniel looks out the window "its just i heard you got kicked out the dojo" Johnny tightens his hands on the steering wheel "how?" Daniel smiles a little "Ali overheard it and i overheard her talking about it to her friends" Johnny looks down then immediately up again "Wouldnt Ali just tell you herself? You know with her being you girlfriend an' all?" Daniel looks at him   
"No we broke up after the tournament" for some reason this made Johnny smile. Was it because he had a chance of getting back together with Ali? No, he didn't want to be with Ali and he couldnt possibly want to be with Daniel...or could he..? Johnny shook his head trying to get rid of that thought. "What are you doing?" Daniel asks kind of worried. That also made Johnny smile it also made Johnny question Daniels mental state. Johnny had tormented this boy for months for no reason. Why is je still being nice? It still made Johnny happy knowing someone cares. Johnny just smiled "Nothing Daniel. Im doing nothing." Daniel looks taken back "Daniel? Since when was we one first name bases?" Johnny bites his lip. It was the first time he called Daniel his actual name. "Dont get used to it Danielle" Daniel nods "Dont worry i won't." 

~ 3 hours later ~

Finally they had arrived to Daniels house. The car ride was actually pretty fun. And (even though Johnny wont admit it) they had a good timen "so what are you going to do about your car?" Daniel shrugs and gets out the car. "Um hey...i know we're not friends or whatever but would you want to stay for dinner? My ma always makes to much" Daniel scratches the back of his neck while asking. "I would love to stay for dinner" Johnny instantly regrets what he says as Daniel smiles and opens his car door for him. Johnny gets out and they go to the front door. "Ma! I have a friend over for dinner!" Daniel and Johnny walked into the kitchen and as Lucille turns around she sees Johnny and squints slightly "Johnny Lawrence?" Johnny scratches the back of his neck when Daniel pipes up "Yeah its Johnny." Johnny just nods and smiles. Lucille shrugs just wanting Daniel to be happy. They all sit at the table and she pours out some lasagne on Johnnys and Daniels plate. They both smile. Johnny finishes his rather quick and immediately thanks Lucille afterwards "Thank you Ms LaRusso the food was great" she smiles and takes the boys plates and her own and starts to wash them. "You two go upstairs or something. Daniel go show Johnny your room, but make sure to keep the door open" She smirks. Daniel and Johnny turn red "M-ma..!" Lucille laughs "Im just kidding" Daniel smiles awkwardly and grabs johnnys arm leading him upstairs. His room wasnt anything spectacular but Johnny thought it was nice. They both sat on the bed. "I-im sorry about my ma" Johnny smiles and laughs a bit "Dont be i think shes great" Daniel smiles looking at Johnny. "You know i thought you were all tough...but apparently your not." Johnny looks at Daniel "I can be tough. Im just not feeling it. The two boys inch their faces closer to the others. Daniel smiles as he gets closer closing the gap between them bringing Johnny in for a kiss. It was short, but wonderful. Johnny pulled away "W-wow..." Daniel backs away too "I- S-sorry.." Johnny smiles and kisses him again "Dont be" Daniel smiles kissing him one last time the the door opens. "O-OH M-MY..!" Both boys pull apart. "M-ma knock..!" Daniel gets up. Johnny sits there. "So your gay Daniel..?" Daniel shrugs a bit "I-i guess..?" Lucille hugs her son. "I still love you" Johnny looks at them wishing his parents would react like that if he ever told them. Johnny just sits there until Lucille leaves. Daniel smiles and sits next to Johnny holding his hand. They both smile at each other before kissing once again.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 6am on 2 cans of monster and 2 hours of sleep enjoy.


End file.
